


Kyalin: Rain on Me

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [9]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Lin, Edgeplay, F/F, Hardcore, Tentacles, Waterbending, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: “Can you do an edgeplay shower smut?”-AnonPart of my smut series on Wattpad.Account: @PolaColaHola
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Kyalin: Rain on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So this is my smut from my Wattpad @PolaColaHola! Enjoy♥️.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

"Let's have sex in the shower so that it feels like we're fucking in the rain," Kya seductively suggested.

  
  


Lin put released her report, red-faced and hereyes lingered on her girlfriend. Donning nothing but a tight tank top, Kya's hardened nipples peaked through the sheer fabric, erectingin an erotic protrusion.

Lin's breath hitched in her throat as Kya gingerly repositioned Lin's calloused fingers on her curvaceous mounds. Her fingers roamed around, twisting the hard nub, resulting in Kya's harmonious pants and groans.

"Follow me," Lin commanded, bending off her armour in one one fell swoop and stripping off her undergarments.

A nervous chill jumped along Kya's back as Lin pulled her into the shower. The cold water cascaded down her body, wetting her sheer tank top, almost making it transparent.

Lin's eyes darkened and she possessively slid Kya's top off. Kya's legs were spread apart whilst her back laid flat against the wall; Lin pressed firmly at Kya's damp center through her soaked panties. The elder woman craved more friction and raggedly moved back and forth on her girlfriend's muscular thighs.

Lin's mouth lined Kya's neck, biting at the erogenous zones. Tears pooled in the desperate ocean eyes while her moans grew more frantic and her thrusting hastened. Kya raked her hair in the earthbender's silky, grey hair and bit her lip, muffling her moans.

Lin, figuring that Kya was nearing her climax, removed her thigh, making her lover whine at the loss of contact. The younger woman smirked and shifted her attention to her lover's bosom, playing with her stiff nipples and nibbling it tenderly.

"Lin," Kya groaned, "Please. Fuck. I need. I need you inside of me. Destroy me. I don't care. Just do something. Ah!"

"If you say so," Lin amusingly drew out.

The metalbender thrusted two fingers up Kya's clenched entrance. Cries of pure bliss resonated from the silver mane——she could no longer hold back and felt static currents jolt through her body. Lin decided to deny her girlfriend of her release and pulled out.

Kya felt a drop from her high and frustratingly complained, "Lin Beifong! What is this blasphemy?"

"You told me to fuck me in the shower," Lin feigned innocence, "You never specified about you coming."

"Fucking, hell, Lin," Kya moaned, now taking it to her own hands to provide her release, "Just watch. I'll make you regret it."

Kya slid onto the shower floor and rapidly plunged four fingers into her gaping hole. While one of her hands was restlessly rummaging her insides, she aggressively toyed her breasts with the other, twisting at all her sensitive spots.

Lin instantly regretted this as she felt slickness drip down her own thighs. When she attempted to initiate a movement, Kya bent the water from the shower and chained Lin to the wall with thick ice.

"T-This is what you get," Kya snickered, half stuttering from pleasure, "The t-tables have turned-d."

Lin's gaze lingered on the sight in opposite her. Kya was sprawled on the shower flour, pumping her elongated digits through her orgasm and toying with her nipples that were now becoming as hard as the rocks Lin bent.

Kya's vision blurred. Glimmering pumps of white exploded in explosive pumps onto the shower floor. With every contraction, Kya's chest bounced; Lin was shaking from the raging hormones produced by the delectable feast before her.

"That's so hot," Lin commented with a fully vexed yet delicate gaze.

"Oh now you're going to get it," the waterbending master announced.

By just moving a few fingers, Lin was facing the wall. Ice handcuffs stuck her to the wall while her backside was in full display. Lin was athletic——her well formed back painted by scars and her muscular legs that allowed her rear to resemble a scrumptious meal were all too appealing for Kya.

The taller woman created a whip out of the water and slashed Lin's behind. Lin screamed due to a mixture of thrill and shock and sighed. The waterbender waited to check Lin's approval and at a nod, she whipped again.

Fine pink lines were now forming on olive cheeks. With every thrash, Lin huffs grew louder and with every crack of the whip, Lin's buttocks jiggled with equal aggression.

Kya chewed her lip and contemplated her following actions. She decided; she sneaked up from behind Lin and abruptly clutched both of Lin's breasts and moved them in circles. Lin's high-pitched moans echoed through the bathroom as her legs quivered and almost gave up on her.

Kya rushed to her lover's side and whispered lovingly, "You okay? We can stop if it's too much."

"I'm fine," Lin responded, grimacing, "Just give me a minute."

At Lin's approval, Kya advanced to kiss down Lin's back and playfully pressed a tip of her finger against Lin's moist hole, massaging the entrance slightly. 

"Kya, b-baby fuck," The Chief pleaded, "Deeper. Please."

"No," The healer nonchalantly replied beforestraying away from Lin.

Kya bent a tentacle with a five inch girth that tapered at the end. As the tentacle entered into Lin, the metalbender used seismic sensing to detect the movements. The cold vibrations with just the right amount of pressure bulldozed upwards, digging all the way to the tip of her cervix.

Lin felt full. While her insides were being demolished, Kya bent three more tentacles——one for each of Lin's breasts and the other for her mouth. Those at the breasts acted as suctions, pulling forth her sensitive buds and massaging her orbs.

Lin quivered; the overstimulation was too much. Once she felt the heat pool southward, Kya slipped the tentacle out of her now extensive, wide entrance. The younger woman whined but her complaints were blurred into muffles as Kya shoved the tendril into Lin's mouth.

"You're so sensitive, today, aren't you?" Kya dotingly noted, tracing a hand down Lin's scarred back and kissing down her spine.

Lin's responses grew more urgent but were still muffled, causing Kya to check if she was hurting her girlfriend. At Lin's approval, she bent a whip and slashed in an X-cross half a dozen times before finally finishing.

She lowered herself, admiring the redness and her handiwork, kissing and sucking the rear gently, marking her territory. Kya bent a thicker, more gritted tentacle with vibrating bumps on the sides. She drove the tentacle in at full force without warning and commanded the bumps to hectically vibrate.

The waterbender placed her thumbs on the metalbender's sweet spot and rubbed frantically. Lin's muffled groans originated from the wet gag; her eyes flitted heavenward. Lin's limbs vibrating while love flourished through her veins.

Her walls clamped around the ramming tentacle deep within her and her womanhood contracted. Dewy drops of dense, ghostly grey were squirted from her stuffed entrance, leisurely dripping down the tentacle that was still destroying her through her orgasm.

As Lin's consciousness returned from her climax, Kya slowly pulled out and bent the chilly handcuffs off. In an instant, Lin wobbled and her legs gave out. Kya immediately caught her girlfriend and benevolently placed her on the shower floor before kissing her temples softly.

Lin was overstimulated——she was still trembling from the waves of pleasure coursing from tip to toe. Kya carried Lin out of the shower; the two women dressed themselves in warm winter attire and embraced each other under the covers before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
